


The Losing Bet

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Mazikeen, Alpha Trixie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amenadiel is Evil, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Charlotte - Freeform, Beta Chloe, Bonding, Chains, Charlotte is an evil mom, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Contracts, Dan Needs to be Saved, Dark, Date Rape, Deal with a Devil, Depression, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gambling, I Love Torturing Dan, Kidnapping, Kidnapping Dan, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dan, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Psychological Torture, Rape, Restraints, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, depressed dan, hurt Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Dan didn't know that going to LUX would lead to him entering a bet with Lucifer. Nor could he anticipate that that bet would lead to him bonding to Lucifer. Now that he is bonded to the Devil, he must adjust to the Alpha, and learn that there are those out there that want to hurt Lucifer and will use Dan to do so. All this because he lost a bet to the Devil.





	The Losing Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this new one! All these stories will be updated, just give me time please. If you don't like the tags, then don't read. I enjoy writing Dan/Lucifer pairing stories.

Dan knew how he ended in the position, and it still didn’t make him happy, for he was naked, wrists bound near his ankles, and his ankles were spread by a spreader bar. He bit down on the ball gag in his mouth, and wormed slightly, hating that he was in this position because he lost a bet. Now he was going to be condemned to be the bond mate of the one Alpha he couldn’t stand, Lucifer Morningstar. He would never have agreed to the contract if he knew what it entitled, but he was curious and it was his chance to have a one up on Lucifer. _And now I’m going to be bonded to him, all because I lost a bet._ Dan thought. He felt the bed dip, and knew that the Alpha had returned.

            “So, glad that you are a virgin Omega Daniel.” Lucifer purred out. He ran his fingers along Dan’s bare skin, listening to the Omega growl behind the gag. “Now don’t be like that Daniel. You lost the bet fair and square, and once you make a deal with me, there’s no going back.”

            Dan couldn’t hold back the shiver that went through his body as he felt Lucifer’s tongue run across his body, and making its way down to his hole. _Why the hell did I enter that bet?_ Dan thought. He growled out as he felt Lucifer continued to knead his flesh. His Omega nature, that he had fought against his whole life, wanted to caved to the Alpha, but that wasn’t who he was. Dan pulled at the restraints that kept his ankles spread and wrists confined. He let his mind go to how less then twelve hours ago, he was still a free Omega, before he made the bet with Lucifer Morningstar.

_Earlier that Day_

            Dan was at LUX, trying to talk with Lucifer, for he needed help on a case. He didn’t like really being there, not when he was close to his heat, something he hated, but the department sent him there. He was wishing that it was Chloe, for she got along better with the club owner than he did. There was something that always made him uneasy about Lucifer, and he knew it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Lucifer was an Alpha and he was Omega. Yet, despite knowing this, the department still sent him because they thought he was closer to Lucifer than anyone else on the force. Well, yeah, he kind of was, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. The Alpha gave him the creeps, and just waiting for Lucifer in the bar area sent everything in him on edge.

            “Detective Douche.” Lucifer gleefully spoke. The Alpha was wearing his nice two-piece black suit, and he was making his way down the stairs from his penthouse. “What can I do for you?”

            “I’m here on business Lucifer.” Dan quickly spoke. He was fighting his nature to address the Alpha as Alpha. “Chloe is busy with something else, and the chief wants me to see if you will be willing to give insight on a case.”

            Lucifer let’s his devilish smile fall on his face. He approaches the Omega, keeping the smile on his face, and smelling the air. The Alpha was going to have some fun. “Now before I agree to help Detective Douche, tell what is it you desire?” Though Chloe was immune to his power, he knew that the Omega was one of the harder ones.

            Dan felt a power flowing through, telling him to tell the club owner that claimed to be the devil, his dark secret. “I’m just here to…to ask for your…your help.” The feeling was getting stronger, and it was taking everything in him to fight against the feeling. Dan quickly looked away from the Alpha, and he felt better. He wondered if it was just his nature trying to cave to the Alpha, and if that was the case he would not allow it. Dan swore he heard Lucifer laugh, and he couldn’t hold back a low growl. “Are you going to help?”

            “How about a game first Dan?” Lucifer quickly asked. “And we both offer something up to the loser?” He held out his hand to the Omega.

            The idea struck Dan as soon as Lucifer spoke. This was his chance to keep the Alpha away from him for a while, and keep him away from Chloe. He didn’t think twice as he reached out and took Lucifer’s hand. “Sure. What’s the game?”

            “A card game.” Lucifer started to explain. “Blackjack to be more specific.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. “If I win then you agree to this contract.” He laid the sealed envelope on the table and waited.

            Dan looked at the envelope, already knowing that it wasn’t going to be good for him, but he already agreed to play and he couldn’t back out. “What exactly does that contract entitle?”

            “You have to play the game dear Daniel to find out.” Lucifer spoke out. He pulled the envelope back to himself and put it back in his pocket. “So, Daniel what are you going to through into the pot should I lose?”

            “If I win, and you lose, then you stay away from Chloe and me, unless it is necessary for the job, for three months.” Dan felt stronger trying to make the deal with the Alpha. If he won, then it meant that he could finally relax again at work. “Do you agree to that?” He held out his hand to Lucifer, trying to control his breathing.

            “As long as that means you agree to the contract if I win.” Lucifer spoke. He watched Dan shake his head, and then took the Omega’s outstretched hand and shook. “Excellent. Now follow me Daniel, I have a private table room in the back.”

            Dan felt uneasy by the way that Lucifer spoke, but he already agreed to the deal and he couldn’t back out. He followed the Alpha to the back room and noticed how a card table had been set up, and how it looked like only VIP’s could have access to the room. Knowing the club owner, the way he did, he wondered if there were other kind of games that were played back here and what other prizes were giving out. That was something he didn’t want to think about as he took his seat and Lucifer took his seat to his left. Dan knew that meant that he would go first. “If we’re both playing, then who’s dealing?”

            Just as the words left Dan’s mouth, the door behind the table opened and he watched Maze enter the room. If Lucifer made him uncomfortable, then Maze made him want to run for the hills. He has never gotten over the fact that she had knocked him, stripped him, and placed him in Chloe’s house. That was another reason he did not like Alpha’s, for they seemed to think that they could treat Omega’s however they wanted to. “That would be me.” She took the seat of the dealer, and began to shuffle the cars. “Have the terms for the winner been established?”

            “Yes.” Both Lucifer and Dan spoke. Lucifer pulled the contract out of his pocket and handed it over to Maze. She then turned to Dan, waiting for the Omega to offer up his part. “Mine was a verbal agreement that Lucifer will stay away from myself and Chloe, unless a case needs his input, for three months.” He watched as Maze shook her head in acknowledgment and wrote down what Dan had just said.  

            “Alright, both parties have agreed to terms offered up by the other side. The game is Blackjack, and will play till one said runs out of chips.” Maze started to explain. She handed both Dan and Lucifer a hundred dollars’ worth of chips. Maze then proceeded to start shuffling the cards. “Do you both know the rules?”

            Dan shook his head yes, and listened as Lucifer said yes. He was starting to question why he agreed to this, but the bet at the time seemed good. Dan looked at his chips and made a bet of twenty-five dollars and watched as Lucifer matched his bet. He watched as Maze began to deal and his first card was a seven, while Lucifer’s was a ten, and the dealer’s card was a three. The next round of cards came around and he was rewarded with a five, Lucifer got an ace, and Maze’s card was face down. Already he knew that Lucifer one this round with that natural twenty-one.

            “Devil’s luck.” Lucifer laughed out.

            Dan watched as Maze handed Lucifer seventy-five dollars’ worth of chips and now it was down to him and Maze. He looked at his hand, seeing twelve, and knew he had to hit. He tapped the table and watched as Maze dealt him a card, and it was a two. Dan felt conflicted, for he knew that one of Maze’s cards was a five, but didn’t know what the other one was. He swallowed back his fear and tapped the table again and when he saw the card that was dealt, he let his head fall in his hands. The card was a ten and that meant he went over the allowed twenty-one. He watched as maze looked at her cards, and then turned over her face down card, to reveal that it was a ten. Dan was kicking himself for not stopping when he should have, and watched as his bet was taking off the table, and listened to Lucifer laugh. If he wanted to win this, then he had to start playing the game smarter.

            Time seemed to pass slowly, as hand after hand was dealt. Dan would win a hand or two, but he as he studied his chips, they were running out, while Lucifer seemed to keep winning. He could feel his heart racing, as he watched his chip pile get smaller and he was getting worried. He knew that he would have to honor the deal if lost, but it made his skin crawl for he did not know what was in the contract. Another hand and another loss, and before Dan knew it, he was down to his last chip. With no way out, Dan placed his bet, but said a silent prayer to the man upstairs that he would win this hand, and as the cards were dealt, he felt confident that he was going to stay in the game. Dan could feel each beat of his heart as he watched the cards, and then time seemed to stand still and with wide eyes, he watched as the cards were flipped and in the end, he lost. His heart sank as he watched Maze take the chips away, and he was left with nothing. Dan ran his hand through his hair and turned towards the Alpha, just waiting. “You win.”

            “It would seem that way.” Lucifer happily spoke. “Maze, as per my agreement should I win, Daniel has already agreed to the contract. I think it is time for him to read and sign what he has already agreed to.”

            Dan didn’t argue as he took the envelope from Maze and opened it, just dreading what the contract could say. Before Dan even read the entire contract, the top of it had him angry. “This is a bonding contract. What the hell Lucifer? You had this drawn up already, which means you’ve wanted me for a while.” He let out a low growl to show that he was pissed with the Alpha for tricking him like that.

            Lucifer simply let his devilish smile fall on his face. “If I had told you what the contract was, then would you have agreed to the game?”

            “Hell no!” Dan shouted as he quickly stood from the chair. “I have never been one to give into the fact that I’m an Omega, and I sure as hell don’t need an Alpha telling me what to do!”

            “Read the rest of the contract Daniel.” Lucifer replied. He loved the smell that was coming off the Omega, and felt a twitch. “You shook on it. And once you make a deal with me, you can’t back out.”

            Dan bit back the anger he felt building in him and walked away from the table. He sat down in a chair that was away from the Alpha and continued to read the contract.

            _The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, does hereby willingly and freely agree to let the Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, to be his bond mate._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that he is in fact, still a virgin Omega. In by agreeing to this, he is allowing the Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, to become the first Alpha to have him, and through it, the pair will have a stronger bond._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that when he is in heat, that he will spend those days exclusively with his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, at LUX. The Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, has agreed to let the Omega, Daniel Espinoza, to still live on his own, unless for the safety of the Omega is at risk. Only then does the decision of where the Omega, Daniel Espinoza, lives falls to the Alpha. The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that if the decision is made to move into LUX with his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, he will do so willingly._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that after each heat, he will take birth control to prevent pregnancy, per request of his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar. The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, will only stop taking birth control when his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, instructs him to._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that he is the exclusive Omega to the Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, and the same Alpha, agrees that Daniel Espinoza is his exclusive Omega._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that he will move in with his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, only if the Alpha requests it._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees to take care of his body, and when his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar, wants to use the body, the Omega will willfully agree no matter where they are at._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees that from the moment this contract is signed, all decisions about his health are left to that of his Alpha, Lucifer Morningstar. The Alpha agrees that all health decisions made are made in the best interest of his Omega. The Omega cannot argue nor disagree with the Alpha’s decision about his health._

_The Omega, Daniel Espinoza, agrees to accept a sum of money that will be donated to the Beta, Chloe Decker, and their Alpha daughter, Trixie, as payment for his bonding, and dissolving his connection to the pair._

_By signing this agreement, both parties, the Omega Daniel Espinoza, and the Alpha Lucifer Morningstar, agree to the terms of the bond. A witness shall also be present to watch as both the Omega and the Alpha sign this document, and once signed a bond will be started. The bond will be completed once the Omega enters his heat, and the Alpha knots the Omega at that time to make an unbreakable bond._

_Back in Lucifer’s Penthouse_

            Dan hated that he was in a proper Omega presenting position, hating how he had been cornered into signing the document, and how Lucifer wasted no time in taking him upstairs, having him strip, and tying him down. He growled as he continued to feel Lucifer massage his body, and even began to tease at his hole. His teeth were hurting from biting into the ball gag, hating that moment he agreed to the game, and hating that he wasn’t a better card player. A small yelp escaped from behind the gag as he felt two fingers enter him, and he knew that Lucifer was getting him ready.

            “Sorry Daniel.” Lucifer purred out. “I don’t want to hurt you while I’m claiming you. Hopefully when your heat hits, and we complete the bond, per the contract, it will be easier.”

            Dan tugged at the restraints, knowing that it wouldn’t do any good, but it was a distraction from the fingers in his hole. He hated he couldn’t escape the feeling for long, as he felt the fingers moving in and out, scissoring him, stretching him, and he knew it was all to prepare for the start of a bonding process he didn’t want. _You tricked me into betting with you. Why else would you have that kind of contract drawn up!_ Dan yelled in his mind. Though his nature of being an Omega, was loving that he was being touched by an Alpha. He hated that his nature and his spirit were at war with one another. On one hand, his Omega was loving every little touch, every little kiss, and the fingers moving all around his hole, while on the other hand, the side that had always hated being an Omega hated it. _Take this gag out and I will show you how much easier this can be!_ Once the fingers left, he couldn’t stop the small whimper that escaped his mouth.

            “Don’t worry Daniel.” Lucifer cooed out. He grabbed hold of Dan’s hips and began to line up his cock. “Just relax little Daniel. This is going to be an amazing bond, if you let me spoil you.”

            Dan didn’t know how to relax his body, but the moment he felt the head of the cock near his hole, he felt a surge of power to fight. He tried to twist and turn out of Lucifer’s grasp, only to have the hands that were around his waist tighten. As they tightened, all the fight left him, and he felt Lucifer start to move his cock up and down and around his hold. Dan was breathing through his nose, forcing his body to relax the moment he felt the head breech him, and it felt like it was tearing him apart. He was very thankful for the gag in his mouth, for he did not know what would be happening if he didn’t have the ball to bite down own. Slowly he felt Lucifer pull back and gently thrust forward again. He could tell with each thrust that the Alpha was going slow, giving him time to adjust before the cock was pulled out and gently shoved back in. After five thrusts, Dan could tell that Lucifer was all the way in him, and Dan was having trouble adjusting breathing through his nose. He had never been with an Alpha before, and just feeling Lucifer’s cock in him was feeling like it was tearing him. Soon, he felt Lucifer slowly pulling his cock out, before thrusting back in, and after a few minutes fell into a nice steady rhythm. Against his will, Dan was panting behind the ball gag, and before he knew it, his hands were released from the restraints and he was being held against Lucifer’s body. Dan couldn’t control the moans that were escaping from behind the ball gag, nor the fact that his body was loving having the Alpha in him, and Lucifer’s hands exploring his body. Sometime during all of this, Lucifer had also removed the gag, and Dan could no longer control the sounds that were escaping his mouth. “Lucifer.” He couldn’t control the panting that was escaping, and he hated that his Omega nature was winning out. A yelp escaped his lips as he felt Lucifer tease at his scent glandes, knowing what the Alpha was wanting for. _No, don’t bite!_ “Please Alpha!” He couldn’t believe the war his heart and mind were at.

            “As you wish Daniel.” Lucifer hummed out. The moment the words were out of his mouth, was the moment his teeth were sinking into the back of Dan’s neck, and he smiled as he listened to the Omega cry out.

            “Gah!” Dan cried out. The teeth piercing his flesh stun, but nothing compared to the knot that inflated in him the moment the teeth made their mark. He knew that he now belonged to Lucifer, and belonging to this Alpha was going to change his life.


End file.
